Seek for justice
by SheenaRogers
Summary: La verdad: esa puñetera fulana, tan atractiva para un periodista como la miel para las moscas. Un verdadero reportero siempre se dejaba tentar por ella. One-shot. [Season 1]


_¡Hola a todos! Sin demasiado preámbulo: este es el primer fic de 2019. Aunque lo empecé a la mitad de la primera temporada de Punisher (donde se sitúa la escena) le he dado los últimos retoques ahora, al acabar la segunda. Me da mucha lástima la cancelación de la serie y necesitaba hacerle un pequeño homenaje de alguna manera. Nada más que añadir, espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer:** The Punisher y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios y Disney. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

EL CASTIGADOR: ¿JUSTICIERO O TERRORISTA?

_Por Karen Page_

_No se puede discutir que sus métodos son, por decirlo suavemente, poco ortodoxos. Tampoco se puede negar la brutalidad de la que hace gala, ni la sangre fría con la que acomete lo que para él parece ser un simple trabajo, al igual que quien atiende detrás de la ventanilla de un banco o quien conduce un autobús. No cabe ninguna duda de que Frank Castle, apodado «el castigador», hace tiempo que decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. Héroe para unos, villano para otros, desapareció hace aproximadamente un año. Nada más se supo de él y, según todas las versiones, estaba muerto y enterrado; no así el impacto que dejó tras de sí en las calles de Nueva York. Sin embargo, hace pocos días saltaba a primera plana la increíble noticia: Frank Castle está vivo. Y al parecer, continúa con su reinado de terror… o sus asuntos pendientes, según a quién se pregunte._

_Porque ¿es Frank Castle realmente un terrorista? Según el sentido estricto de la palabra, se trata de alguien que utiliza el miedo y los asesinatos indiscriminados como herramienta para conseguir un fin. No se puede negar que Castle persigue un fin, como tampoco que sus objetivos no son precisamente aleatorios. Todos aquellos que han perdido la vida en su cruzada han sido criminales: mafiosos, contrabandistas, explotadores y un largo etcétera que engloba a prácticamente toda la esfera de los bajos fondos de Nueva York. Un terrorista habría perpetrado matanzas de civiles sin más, sin importarle que entre ellos hubiera culpables o inocentes. Nuestro «castigador» jamás le ha puesto la mano encima a alguien que no tuviera, al menos, un delito en su haber. Sin justificar en absoluto los asesinatos de los que es culpable, se puede afirmar, no obstante, que no parece encajar en la clásica definición de «terrorista»._

_Pese a ello, son muchas las voces que piden su cabeza. Empezando por los tribunales y la policía de Nueva York, quienes sienten que Castle está haciendo su trabajo sin preocuparse de la ética moral y el respeto a la vida humana que éste conlleva. Hace pocos días, un agente fuera de servicio entrevistado por este mismo boletín nos daba su opinión sobre el caso: _

Pues claro que me gustaría ponerles la mano encima a esos hijos de puta, qué te digo, a un pederasta, por ejemplo, y coserlo a balazos. Pero eso no es lo que hacemos, la ley está para cumplirse dentro de unos límites que hemos establecido como sociedad, porque no somos bárbaros. No podemos ir por ahí como si esto fuera el salvaje oeste. La justicia no es un ajuste de cuentas.

_Sin embargo, no son pocos los que opinan que Castle ha hecho un gran servicio a la comunidad, en especial aquellos que viven en barrios más desfavorecidos o en entornos marginales. Los que piensan en él como un justiciero, capaz de lograr lo que la policía no ha solucionado mediante los métodos legales. Un vecino de Hell's Kitchen manifestaba a este diario:_

Mira, puede que el tipo esté un poco tocado del ala, no te digo que no. Con todo lo de Afganistán y todo eso. A muchos se les fue la olla con la guerra. Pero el tío hace lo que hay que hacer, lo que la policía no tiene huevos de hacer. Aquí, en este barrio, llevamos años con miedo. No hay más que trapicheos: drogas, armas, lo que sea. Basta con que veas algo por error o que estés en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado para que te lleven por delante. La policía no hace nada porque la mitad son corruptos y a la otra mitad les viene bien tener a estos cabrones reunidos en un mismo sitio; mientras no se desmadren les trae sin cuidado lo que pase aquí. Castle es el único que se atrevió a pararles los pies. Me importa un bledo cómo lo hiciera, y si me preguntas, me da lo mismo que esos tipos acabaran en la tumba en lugar de en la cárcel.

_Así de divididas están las opiniones acerca de Frank Castle. Ahora, con su regreso, el debate se aviva aún más. Nadie sabe los motivos por los que ha aparecido de nuevo, pero todo apunta a que está terminando lo que dejó a medias. Una guerra personal, cuyas razones solo las conocen él mismo y unos pocos más. ¿Traerá la vuelta del «castigador» una oleada de violentos crímenes o, por el contrario, una tranquilidad nunca antes vista a las calles de Nueva York cuando todo haya terminado?_

Ellison se subió las gafas, que le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz mientras leía el editorial que había escrito su empleada. Las colocó de nuevo en su sitio empujándolas con el dedo índice al tiempo que exhalaba el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo, en forma de un gran y pesado suspiro.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que publicaremos esto, Karen? – preguntó incrédulo, el cansancio reflejado en su voz. Pensó que se estaba haciendo viejo para esas cosas. Para luchar por la verdad y todo eso – Lo estás defendiendo.

\- Mira, sé lo que parece, pero yo _le conozco_, Ellison. Solo digo que todos los demás periódicos repiten las palabras de la policía, se limitan a llamarlo _terrorista_, pero hay más detrás de eso. Podemos marcar la diferencia aquí. Podríamos ser los únicos que contemos todas las partes de la historia…

\- ¡Mató a treinta y siete personas, Karen! Y eso solo que sepamos – se exasperó el hombre.

\- Ya lo sé. No lo estoy justificando, por Dios – se apresuró a asegurar ella – No digo que estuviera bien. Simplemente… Frank Castle es algo más complejo que un tarado cualquiera. Quiero darle la oportunidad de que le vean como realmente es. ¿No es eso lo que hacemos, _contar la verdad_?

Ah, ahí estaba. _La verdad_. Esa puñetera fulana, tan atractiva para un periodista como la miel para las moscas. Un verdadero reportero siempre se dejaba tentar por ella. Ellison se dijo que quizá sí era demasiado viejo, después de todo. No olvidaba que la verdad era lo que había llevado a Ben Urich a la tumba. El bueno de Ben… tantas exclusivas, tantas historias que el público ya había olvidado, que ahora solo eran recuerdos en las paredes de su antigua oficina. La que ahora ocupaba esa discípula suya que parecía haber heredado esa manía por decir lo que tuviera que decir, sin importar las consecuencias, porque era _lo correcto_. Lo peor era que sabía que Karen estaba en lo cierto. Y que, como de costumbre, no podía negárselo. Igual que siempre perdía ante Ben y acababa publicando sus más disparatadas exclusivas, que luego se convertían casi siempre en éxitos de ventas. Tenía buena intuición, el tío. Hasta que le falló. A esa mujer debería entrarle en la cabeza que un periodista tiene que ser responsable de lo que escribe. Pero él no iba a llevarle la contraria. Al menos, no hoy.

\- Igual el tío ya mostró quién era de verdad cuando se puso hecho una fiera durante su juicio y empezó a agredir a todo el mundo, antes de escaparse y fingir su propia muerte – puntualizó el editor, sin poder resistirse a añadir su última opinión sobre el tema – Pero vale, está bien. Tendrás tu oportunidad. Eres de las pocas que ha tratado con Castle en persona, sería una lástima desaprovechar eso. Lo publicaremos.

Karen salió del despacho con esa expresión satisfecha en su cara que a Ellison tanto le recordaba a la de Ben, y le echó de menos como nunca. Se preguntó cuánto duraría esa pasión. «Definitivamente, me estoy haciendo viejo para esto».

* * *

_A todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí: gracias por leer. Este pequeño one-shot trata de reflejar la pasión y tenacidad de Karen por su trabajo, la búsqueda de la verdad y las consecuencias de decir lo correcto aunque sea lo que nadie quiere oír (algo que me parece muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta cómo se comportan los medios de comunicación en nuestros días). Espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto, cualquier comentario, crítica o review será bien recibida por mi parte. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
